Zutara iPod Challenge
by DefyGravity2502
Summary: Meh, so I decided to try the Zutara Music meme/iPod Challenge/whatever you wanna call it. Not as I hoped they'd turn out. Some I like, some I...just read it and review please. NO FLAMES. T for language.


**ZOMG I'M NOT DEAD! *sigh* I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated on my stories in so long, I PROMISE to update as SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

**Anyways, I really wanted to try the Zutara Music Meme/contest thingy, whatever it's called. It's when you put your iPod or music player on shuffle and write a short story based on the song. I'll do my best, but if I have skipped some songs, then know it's either because they're in a_ different language,_**** or…they just don't…fit…if you catch my drift.**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh, of COURSE I own ATLA, that's why I'm spending my VALUABLE time writing FANfiction when I COULD BE incorporating ZUTARA in the episodes…yes yes, that makes sense.

* * *

**

**Taking Over Me, by Evanescence**

Katara gritted her teeth. She _would_ find him. She'd search the entire world and she'd give up everything to find him.

Because without him, she couldn't breathe. _He was taking over her._

Shaking herself back to the present, she gently steered Appa to the right to avoid a tall tree that had risen in her way. She couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for stealing the bison, but she had to find Zuko. She just had to.

-Flashback Begins-

_Why do I love him so?_ Katara thought, tears streaming down her face as silent sobs racked her body. She was by the river a few ways away from the Western Air Temple.

"Katara…" Zuko came up behind her. "Are you all right?"

"I love you…and I hate it!" She whispered unconsciously, unknown he had heard until he touched her hand.

Electricity. Sorrow. _Love_.

-Ends-

She. Would. Find. Him.

Even if it was the last thing she did. Especially if it was the last thing she did.

**Angels, by David Archuleta**

_Angels. Was one watching him, as he lay there, staring at the ceiling? _

Zuko scoffed and rolled to one side, burying his face in his pillow. _What am I thinking?_ He couldn't explain the sudden, random thought that had popped up in his head.

Mai had broken up with him. He had loved her. He really had. And he had tried to show her, but somewhere he had gone wrong. He didn't know how. A few silent tears slid down his cheeks, and he angrily brushed them away, sitting up and going outside to the courtyard.

"Zuko? Are you all right?" Katara asked, making him start.

"K-Katara…what are you doing here?" He asked, hoping she couldn't tell he had cried.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Ah." They stood there in silence, both staring up at the sky.

"Do you believe in angels?" Zuko asked, before he could stop the words. Right after, he mentally slapped himself.

"…do you?"

"I asked you first." A ghost of a smile appeared on his face, but was quickly covered.

"…I'm…not sure. I met the Painted Lady, as I told you before, and she was the closest thing to an angel I've ever seen, or heard about."

Silence took over. A sniff escaped Zuko.

"Zuko, are you okay?" Katara asked softly, moving closer to put a hand on his shoulder.

He broke. Falling down to his knees, he sobbed his heart out. He didn't know why, maybe it was Katara's beautiful and concerned face, her soft voice, or the stress of being Fire Lord. He cried and cried, held by Katara and being gently rocked, her soothing voice shushing him.

His exhaustion caught up to him, and he drifted off to sleep, too tired to move out of Katara's arms.

The day's events were heartbreaking. But, maybe with the help of his angel, he could mend it again.

**Poker Face, by Lady Gaga*****

"Arrgh! Katara! Why are you so good at poker?!" Sokka yelled, throwing down his cards. Aang and Suki shook their heads, not believing that she had won for the millionth time in a row. Even Toph was impressed, though she refused to show it. Zuko just rolled his eyes, seemingly bored, but frantically trying to think up excuses to explain to uncle just why their Ba Sing Se earnings had disappeared.

Katara smirked, and gathered up her money. "It's all about your poker face," She said and Toph gave a frustrated groan.

"If you hadn't made me wear shoes, I'd be whipping your butts right now!" Toph growled, thinking of ways she could throw Katara off.

The waterbender giggled, as Suki began to deal the cards for another game. "Just keep telling yourself that, Toph."

The game progressed, with Katara's poker face winning again. Suddenly, out of the blue, Toph asked, "Katara, do you like Sparky?"

"Wh-what—" Zuko sputtered, protesting being dragged into it. Katara, however, suspected Toph's plan and maintained her poker face.

"Not in the way you think."

Toph huffed. "Damn, thought I had you there." The rest of the game was pretty much the same, with Katara having the upper edge, but no one noticed her slight blush.

_Nobody could read her poker face. No one._

**The (Shipped) Gold Standard, by Fall Out Boy**

Katara had his old problem. No, not his anti-social, emo, if-you-say-anything-I-will-kick-your-ass problem.

No. She was stressed, unhappy, and blaming the world for her problems. Like he had, way back when, before the conversation with Azula and her friends.

She couldn't forgive herself. He wasn't sure why, but he thought it had something to do with bloodbending, Aang's 'death'*, and her mother.

And maybe just a little bit with him.

_Katara…I want to tell you I love you. I want to scream it as loud as I can. But, until you forgive yourself, and stop blaming everyone else, I can't. Someone else might hear me._

**Paper Gangsta, by Lady Gaga**

"Go away, Zuko. I don't want to hear it," said Katara coldly, before Zuko could even open his mouth.

That didn't stop him.

"Katara, I SWEAR, nothing happened between me and Mai! She—"

"Can you not understand me? I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT."

"Let me talk, Katara."

"No!" Katara's tough, icy edge began to crack as tears welled up in her eyes. "I saw you with her! You hugged her! And Yue knows what else happened after…after that!"

"Katara—"

"No! You don't know how you hurt me! I thought you were different. I thought you weren't like Jet."

"Ka—"

"Stuff it, Zuko!" the tears fell, silent rivers on her face.

"Katara!" Zuko grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look up into his eyes.

"We broke up. The hug was just a hug between friends." He said calmly, staring into her eyes, beseeching her to see the truth in his.

Katara gulped. She saw the truth. But she had told herself she wouldn't fall for another 'paper gangster', not another Jet. She didn't want to get hurt again.

Before she could do anything, Zuko kissed her tears. "Don't cry," he said in a soft voice that cracked a bit. "I can't stand it when you cry."

That did it.

Her knees buckled, and she would've fallen down, had it not been for Zuko's arms around her. She hugged him back, deciding to believe him. For now.

**A little less Sixteen Candles, a little more "Touch Me," by Fall Out Boy******

"Arrrrgh! She makes me so mad…" Zuko 'arrghed', pinching the bridge of his nose, trying not to lose his control.

Recently, his friends Sokka and Aang had tried to hook Katara and Zuko up, because they knew those two had chemistry.

Or that's what _they_ thought.

And now, he was forced (by a bet) to sleep on Katara's porch. Sokka and Aang kept telling him, "What are you waiting for? Kiss her!" but he was always late. And he had lost the bet.

He didn't blame her for being who she was, but no one could blame him for hating it. She was just so stubborn!

And he'd never admit this, but he liked that about her.

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams, by Green Day**

He walked his own road. His own path. His own 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams.' He liked that name. It explained everything, and was simple.

And he didn't want to change it. Sure, he sometimes wished someone would save him, but that was because of her.

She walked her own path too, but never alone. She had people who loved her, friends and family.

He had none of that. Sure, her friends were his friends, but it was never enough to keep him from walking his path.

Until he fell in love with her. And for once, he wanted to stop walking his lonely path and make a new, different one, where she would walk beside him.

But that would never happen.

Right?

_Wrong._

**State of Emergency, by Papa Roach**

It was a state of emergency. Anyone could see that. This war had raged out of control.

Ozai had gone insane. He had this crazy plan to burn the world down, as if he hadn't already conquered the entire world.

They rose from another battlefield, a small village in the Earth Kingdom. They had decided to fight for one more village before leaving to go to the Western Air Temple. Aang had insisted. And they were all so tired. Katara and Zuko were a bit separated from everyone else, and as they made their way to the others, Katara stumbled, and almost fell off a cliff, if it weren't for Zuko's quick thinking, no matter how tired he was.

"Thanks…" Katara murmured, exhaustion making her eyes close. "Katara! It's no time to sleep—" but his words fell on sleeping ears. Her hand went limp in his, and as he pulled her up, a chilling voice came out of the shadows of the trees.

"Well well, Zuzu, isn't this sweet?"

"Azula!" he gritted his teeth, but refused to turn around and risk letting go of Katara.

"I'd kill you now, but where's the fun in that? Better to have your girlfriend see your death, why don't you wake her up?"

"…"

"Oh, don't be like that, Zuzu! Tell me, do you really love her? If you don't, let her go, I mean what use is she?"

"I...love her." And with that, Zuko pulled Katara up and whirled around, ready to face his sister, but instead, came face to face with…nothing?

He looked around. Azula was nowhere.

"Come on out Azula! Stop teasing!"

But nothing, no cruel laughter, not the slightest noise, and now Zuko was wondering whether he had imagined it.**

Katara stirred, and that brought him back to the present. It also caused him to remember his 'proclamation'.

A blush creeped up his face. _I don't love her. I'd just…rather lie than let her go…right? Right._

**Gotta be Somebody, by Nickelback**

Zuko and Katara were out on the beach of Ember Island. At night. Staring at each other.

Zuko gulped, sweating. Guess who had just confessed his love for the girl of his dreams?

Not Zuko. Nope. Katara was not the girl of his dreams. Mai was. Or had been.

He awaited her answer, all the while thinking how this was giving him a sense of déjà vu, and he remembered the night with Mai out here.

And how it hadn't worked out.

He just wanted someone to love, someone to feel the same, someone to hold his life in his hands. And he had found her. Now only if she would answer…

"Zuko…thank you." And suddenly she was in his arms, the girl whose forgiveness he had pined for, and she was…_thanking him?_

"F-for what?" He stammered, not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"For loving me when I feel the same about you."

**She's a rebel, by Green Day**

Katara was at it again. Out there, destroying some Fire Nation factory again, he presumed. Why she insisted on helping Fire Nation people, he didn't know. All that he knew was she was a rebel through and through.

The way Toph had said, "Missing link on the brink of destruction."

A vigilante, and saint, protecting Fire Nation peasants from the crazed royalty.

And she was holding onto Zuko's heart…like…a stick of ice? No…a sharp rock? No…

A hand grenade. He just hoped it didn't explode in her hands.

* * *

**GOD, that SUCKED. *ahem* I just had to do it, though I'm not to happy with the way some of them turned out…if I had more time (you have to stop writing when the song ends…and of course I broke this rule), like a few days, I could make them better, but I don't have that time, seeing as I must work on my stories.**

**And after reading State of Emergency, I can find so many things to contradict the Zutara in it...*depression***

***Aang's death: End of Season two, Crossroads of Destiny, where he almost died.**

****Yes, he had imagined Azula.**

*****I have NO IDEA how to play poker, just generalizations, so if I made any mistakes, bear with me ^^;.**

******Modern day. (obviously.)**


End file.
